Love Override
by madame bellatrix
Summary: Albert Wesker was an Umbrella super-soldier ,conditioned to be a psychopathic killer and a ruthless spy .The one weakness in his program is love .After the events of RE1 he escapes Umbrella and attempts to live a normal life .But the in his head have other ideas . Meanwhile, Chris lost his mind and is made into a weapon with one purpose;kill rogue agent Wesker-13 or die trying
1. Prolouge

**Love Override**

* * *

**Warning:  
**firstly THIS IS A REWRITE .Story contains heavy refernces to Metal Gear (spoiler alert) Solid Snake will make a guest appearance in chapters 1-3 and unless voted to stick around,he'll see himself out of the fic permanantly .And I bet you wonder why is this not in crossover? Because characters from DMC make and appearance and will be important later as well as a few Marvel references and other throwaway background fun .Crossover is for two sections and this has more then two (I did the same thing with 'the breaking game' . . .seriously,Liara T'soni was there and so was Samus Aran ,guys .It is just that it is mostly Resident evil centric and is centered around a Resident evil character and Umbrella's shit .The MGS references will pretty much drop sooner rather than later .

* * *

**Prolouge**

November,1978

* * *

_"Yes,these are the two most promising of the Wesker Children .William and Albert Wesker",Spencer said from his seat as he eyed the surveillance camera .Through the screen,the image of Marcus's two protege's was seen in black and white . The two were working on some thing or another,taking notes as they worked ._

_"And this is their work?",the short red headed woman said ,looking through a folder ._

_"Yes it is,Dr .Clark . Impressed?",she asked ._

_"Para-Medic,is what I go by these days .But Dr .Clark for now",she said ._

_"Really? So you really did make the ranks of FOX . I expected no less of you,my dear",Spencer said .The woman chuckled a bit and let a smile cross her lips ._

_"I'm flattered .And to answer your question,yes .Yes indeed,this is very impressive .The products of the Wesker project here in the flesh . So,what of Project Cogito?",she asked ._

_"The idea is to condition obedience into the subject .Total obedience ,no hesitation .And what is it that makes people hesitate? Emotion,personal input .That must be stripped away .Hence ,implants in the limbic system,to alter emotional response ",Spencer said .He stood up from his chair and pulled down a chart of the human brain ._

_"That seems plausible,but I'm unsure if that is a good thing in the long run", said ._

_"True,true,but I am getting to that .The next part is very crucial .Stimulation of the pleasure centers ,to illicit a positive response .Much like when someone does an activity they enjoy only much more intense .Like a drug of will become addicted to the mental stimulation that comes from it ,that comes from carrying out his orders .So that even if the implants were somehow removed,he will want to obey way ,it will balance out without completely stripping him of his ability to feel ,as there are certain emotions we want kept intact ",Spencer said ._

_"And William?",she asked ._

_"William's body rejected the process .Scar tissue in the brain rendered the implants infective .But Albert,Albert something else entirely .He was a complete success . We found that somewhere down the line he developed 'dissociative personality disorder' .And while he is a very brilliant scientist,I see this as potential for espionage .This is what makes him best for Cogito",Spencer said ._

_"Yes . . .he would be the perfect spy .He can never tell a lie because even he would believe the lie to be true . . . .interesting .Tell me about those two sides",Dr .Clark said ._

_"There are three dominant personalities present . Albert, Wesker and Albert Wesker ",Spencer said,sitting back in his chair .He reached into his desk and pulled out a file folder and sat it down ._

_"Albert,charming,bookish and outright harmless .A dreamer and a humanitarian,someone who people would find completely unassuming .The bashful boy you see there in the screen,that is Albert .Poor kid even wears shades because he doesn't like people looking in his eyes ",he said ._

_Dr .Clark observed the video ,closely watching Albert's habits .According to her notes,he was at around eighteen years old ,still a boy .And he was certainly acting like it .As of now,he was drumming on the desk,sitting awkwardly in his seat while looking over William's shoulder .As William was deep in concentration, Albert flicked William's bangs causing him to look from the microscope in annoyance .Albert just smiled and handed over a petri dish as if a peace offering ,a shy smile on his face .William finally left the microscope and began saying something to Albert who hastily scribbled down notes and was seemingly in awe *(1) ._

_He slid the folder over and picked up the remote on his desk and turned the station ._

_"And this personality here .This is Wesker .Cold ,calculating, and utterly ruthless .This is the mode we use for combat simulations ",Spencer said ._

_The video of Wesker played,but it was nothing like what was seen through surveillance .In the video ,Wesker had walked up to two men in uniforms,USS officers for Umbrella .All seemed well as he spoke to them,until one of them look uneasy .They eyed him and grabbed his at him intending to remove him from the premises,but he pulled away from them and started fighting the two men .Within minutes,he had taken down the both of them with his bare hands and bike chain,leaving both of them dead on the ground .He reached down and snatched up the keys from one of them and proceeded to the training room ._

_"Good training,that one .He has potential",she said ._

_"Oh,that was just a taste .Watch this",he said an played the next video ._

_In the next film,a young Albert Wesker was backed into a corner by four soldiers armed with guns .He had a look of caution ,eyeing the scene before him .He surrendered,looking fearful,got on the ground,did as he was told .He truly looked like a frightened child,from his trembling hands to his sobbing voice .Then,when one of them went to apprehend him,he grabbed the man's leg and he hit the ground .Before anyone could stop him,Wesker had the man's gun and held him hostage .The others tried to negotiate with them,but he started picking them off before shooting the man in front of him execution style .He then cleaned his glasses on his shirt and walked away as if nothing happened .After that,the video jumped to a scene of a shaken Albert being questioned by some other officers ._

_"The last display you saw there,Albert,Wesker and Albert Wesker,all working in conjunction .First,Albert Wesker,the halfway point between the two,cautious,careful ,alert but not a threat .Albert here,feigns innocence,plays on a potential sympathetic party .As you can see,the soldiers hesitated,so it worked .Then Wesker . . . Wesker took the opportunity to strike as soon as it came ._

_'It happened so fast . . . I'm not entirely sure how .I-I jst defended myself .Am I in some sort of trouble?',Albert's voice played through a recording .He was unafraid,seemingly,but he was hesitant_

_"And last,Albert himself,unsure of what was happening .This ensures that no matter who tried to interrogate him,probe him or whatever tricks they may have ,they will never get a straight answer .Unless Wesker finds it beneficial to offer one .Not to mention,the multiple personalities confuse others around him ,making them uneasy,making them sloppy and giving Wesker his chance to get at them",Spencer said ._

_"And while Albert was dominant at the time, believe me ,Wesker is working out a plan to his own benefit ",Spencer added . nodded and scribbled something down ._

_"I see .I can see where this is going .I had known a woman of similar merit .You remember*(2) Elisa and Ursula?",she asked ._

_"Indeed I do",he said ._

_"Albert and Wesker .Elisa and Ursula .I can very much see where this is going .Better now that Wesker and Albert look the same completely .Wesker can do what he wants and Albert will cover for him .He is the perfect candidate .What luck",she said ._

_"Exactly .The perfect field agent .And with the virus research progressing,I can see in the near future having a perfect super soldier able to achieve the impossible like it's nothing",he said ._

_"I see .Maybe in the future,he could be of use .Tell me more how the system works",Dr .Clark said,staring infatuated almost at the screen .She opened the file and looked at some shots of Wesker ._

_"His default persona is Albert .But when he is threatened,he reverts to Wesker .We have foundt a way to trigger the Wesker persona at will . First,shut off certain emotional responses,lower and elevate others .Key example,fear ,decrease but not strip completely as self preservation must still be intact .Step two,triggering the pleasure centers in his brain whenever he does something . . .deceptive or harmful .This is able to make him easily carry out tasks that others cannot .We all know about those concentration camps,and how the soldiers were too weak willed to do their jobs *(3) .There will be none of that with Wesker ._

_As for Albert,we can increase Albert's effectiveness as well .Albert plays on the sympathy and emotions of others .When Albert senses a weakness in others,he gets himself close to them,inserts himself into their lives .Because of his upbringing,Albert naturally crazes this attention and will actively seek it out .We can manipulate him into using this persona while keeping Wesker from being completely lost ",he said ._

_"Hmm I see",Dr. Clark said ._

_"However,I admit that regrettably ,there is but one weakness",he said ._

_"And that would be?",Dr .Clark said ._

_"The chemical reaction to affection can potentially override the Cogito system .Dare I say it,but . . . love .If he were to fall in love,there will be in imbalance in chemicals such as oxytocin * (4) which will override the mental stimulation provided from the implants ",he said in disgust .Dr .Clark frowned ._

_"And how is that part managed?",she said ._

_"Simple .Shower him with praise and affection so that he develops love and loyalty to us,to me,regardless .That way,he will obey ,whether or not Cogito is active .That and set up a few . . . bad scenarios with some of his female companions .That way,he won't want to seek out this love and stick close to home",he said ._

_"And you're sure from the outside could get in",she said ._

_"Hardly .First,his high IQ *(5) makes it very difficult to establish connections of those beneath him in that aspect .Not to mention the fact that he goes nowhere alone .Dr .Birkin follows him like a shadow .As far as friends,do you see how him and Birkin work together? They are brothers ,he is Albert's only true friend and because of William's volatile and jealous personality ,no one else could get anywhere near that close to Albert ._

_The pair have carried out assignments together before as well .One of these days,Dr .Birkin will become Albert's new handler .And because we own Birkin,we own Albert as well .There is no risk of him going anywhere or doing anything unpredictable .As long as he is treated wel by by me, he is essentially mine to control as I see fit .And Albert gets the best of the best,so there are no problems there .He is also to be treated not so well by others to facilitate this attachment ._

_Also,his natural personality is very introvert and drawn in .He is not a socialite,unless Wesker needs him to be .Therefore,no risk of anyone getting too close .As they say,more with honey than vinegar",Spencer said ._

_"I see .I will return in a year's time to see the results of his conditioning,Lord Spencer",she said,finishing her notes .A chuckle came from her lips as she stood ._

_"Is there something I'm missing?",Spencer said,curious ._

_"Not really .Just that I can see his mother in him",she said ,gathering her notes ._

_"He does resemble her *(6) a bit,doesn't he?",Spencer said ._

* * *

September 4,1998

"I'm going to get you out of here,Albert .I swear I will",Dr .Birkin murmured to himself .

Under the cover of night,William and Annette Birkin lurked outside of an Umbrella base,dressed in all black .They both knew the risk if they were to be caught . . .like anyone else who went against Umbrella,they would vanish into the night .But right now,that wasn't important .At the end of the day,Umbrella would likely kill them for some reason or another and truth be told,they wanted to die for something they believed in ,whatever little difference it made .

"Wait here,I'm going to go get the operative",Bikrin said to Annette .

"Alright,I'll keep an eye out",she said .Birkin nodded and crawled away .

"Hello,come in Otacon .This is Geist ",Birkin said quietly and waited for an answer .

"Otacon here,what's the situation?",he asked .

"They have Wesker .I saw him being transported to the decontamination chambers and back .I believe they have him drugged .There are at least three easy ways into this place .I will send the schematics and you can send in Snake whenever you're ready",he said .

"Good .Anything else?",Hal asked .

"Agent Wong's inside already inside,preparing to do the blood transfusion to clear out the nano-bots from Wesker's blood .She even managed to get all the information to turn over to the CIA .All Snake would have to do is infiltrate the base and gain access to the holding cells through Wong and spring him and LittleDevil",Birkin said .

"Good,I'll just cal-"

"Already here",Snake answered .

"The hell,Snake!",Otacon said .

"I told you the channels were shaky .Next time,make 'em more secure",he said .

"Alright,alright .I'll do it as soon as I can .But right now,you have a job to do ",Otacon said .

"I know,I know .Get those two out of there before the next Phase .I'm on it",Snake said .

"Good,just come out in one piece,Snake",Otacon said .

"Whatever you say,mom",Snake answered .

* * *

1)In the Wesker report,Wesker admitted to being inferior to Birkin in regards to science

2)Metal Gear Portable Ops character with dissociative personality disorder

3)I once spoke to a holocaust survivor before going to the holocaust museum who recounted guards being too depressed to actually want to cause harm to prisoners . . .his name was Elie Wiesel

4)Oxytocin is dubbed 'the love chemical' as it affects pair bonding ,strengthens romantic bonds in humans

5)this is true .IQ level affects social interaction,I can vouch for this .That genius level Albert Wesker will have no friends

6)Now really what woman in Metal Gear does Wesker look like and the years actually match up to? I'll give you a cookie if you guess


	2. Bloody Dreams

**Love Override**

* * *

Author's notes:Not much to say . . .just remember / . . ./=dream sequence

* * *

**Chapter 1:Bloody Dreams**

* * *

Albert for as long as he could remember,was prone to having bad dreams .Not always nightmares because the nightmares had him jumping from his sleep in horror and rocking back and forth .

No,they were just really bad dreams,dreams of bloody murder .

And for some unknown reason he was the one doing these unspeakable acts . . . .well not him exactly .In Albert's mind,it was his guilt of having killed Dr . Marcus coming back to haunt them .

But it couldn't be because these bloody dreams,these murderous thoughts,they gave Albert a high he couldn't describe .

Because in these dreams, he came out .

And Albert could feel through him too .He felt power and helplessness, control and out of control at the same time . and through this pain,this violence,he was free . . .even now,he was having one of those terrible dreams and he didn't scream in horror . . .no,he just enjoyed the show . . .he watched as that horrible thing inside of him did terrible acts .At first he was afraid,afraid of what made anyone act this way,and why he had these monstrous thoughts,but he had become use to them now,to the point it was normal to him

* * *

_/ . . . .'Cogito ergo sum ' . . ./_

_The voice said again and he felt his fingers twitching again,felt something shift inside him .Albert was panicking to himself ._

_Wesker was here now ._

_He clenched his fists and calmed the feeling of bloodlust ._

_"Command recieved .Operative Wesker-13 prepapring to interrigate and neutralize targets permanantely ",he murmured ._

_"Proceed as planned . You know your orders",someone said ._

_He headed to the bathroom and went to one of the stalls .Inside the walls were several clips of ammunition, combat knives, syringes and viles, razor wire, and several other weapons .Wesker armed himself and flushed the toilet before leaving the bathroom ._

_As each second passed, anticipation grew .Wesker returned to his post now and approached the door ._

_"Whoa man, nobody goes on there ", he said grabbing Wesker's arm ._

_"I know ",Wesker answered .In seconds, he was convulsing and hit the floor .A smirk spread across his lips and Wesker placed his shaded on before throwing open the door ._

_Wesker came in, locked the door .Eyes were on him, and when he chained the door shut,they knew something was wrong ._

_He pulled out his sub-machine gun and lit up the room, killing them all without hesitation except that one man .For a brief second, pure elation washed over him as he breathed in the blood and death .The sound a chair falling over fucked it up ._

_"Who are you?! Please! Please don't kill me! ",the man begged ._

_"My name is John Doe . . .",he said, reaching into his coat ._

_"W-what do you want? ",the man asked ._

_"ZEKE *(1)",he said brandishing a knife .The man had a look of complete horror and helplessness and Wesker enjoyed every second of it .He was now trembling with desire to kill the man in front of him, but he knew he had to wait .Orders were orders and then he could enjoy himself ._

_Wesker heard the sirens outside and slamming on the door as he scratched 'W-13' into the table in a manner like a man possessed .Then, he turned to eye the massacre before him ._

_Running now,Wesker was running through the woods and guns fired on him .He was nearly safe when he took a shot to the leg and hit the ground .The sound of boots in the grass surrounded him and then he felt someone step on his back ._

_"Well,if it isn't the infamous Agent W-13 .Did you really think you were going to get away with something so reckless ? Reckless and stupid!",he said and kicked him in the side .Wesker took the hit with only a wince ,but Albert could tell he was in horrible pain ._

_"Revolver Ocelot or should I say Adamska . . . .the only person who came this close",he said ._

_"How do you know me?",he demanded ._

_"I know a lot of things . . ."_

_Then ,there was a flash of light,the forest and running again,again and the forest never stopped . . . ./_

_/ . . .Now,now he was running with the STARS,running for their lives .Albert Wesker was always running for his life,like the universe itself was out to kill him ._

_"Joseph!"_

_Gunfire everywhere and the dog leaping towards Jill and he took the shot ._

_There was nothing that could be done about Joseph now and he was afraid to go and find out ._

_"Let's split up",he said .Albert would never do such a thing but Wesker would ,Wesker and that one between Albert and Wesker which was was where he was now ._

_Corpses shambling around ,headed their way .He remembered the years of playing with monsters and throwing up in the sink and the stench and the times he out right froze up and paled and the creatures from his nightmares were all too real ._

_Find Jill,find Chris,Find Rebecca,find Richard,find . . ._

_Forest Speyer was already dead ._

_He saw Kevin and Edwards bodies too ._

_And Billy . . .Billy was a loose end,tie up the loose ends . . ._

_The cage slammed and Jill was slumped against the wall .Chris is way too heavy .But he's a fast runner,a good shooter,young too .He had the Stamina that Wesker knew he was losing ._

_And then that monster,Lisa .The only person he killed out of mercy but she wouldn't die so she wanted his blood .Down the well and Chris is here with him ._

_'Marini knows,he knows . . .'thoughts racing and the trigger is pulled and he hides in the shadows ._

_'It's too late,they all know' ._

_Barry's,here,Jill's here,Rebbeca's here,all alive ._

_But Chris and Rbecca are there and she has the vest ._

_Wesker pulled the trigger once again and her small body flies back .With luck she hit her head so hard she won't remember ._

_And Chris is laughing,laughing so he doesn't cry .Albert is sorry ,but Wesker isn't .Albert reached out and Chris shoved him .They fought,they tussled,one last kiss and . ._

_Plain as day in his eyes and. . ._

_"No . . .no I don't love you anymore .I could never love a monster like you!"_

_The pain . . .the pain the pain . . .then the rage and then the real monster ,the one in the tank . . ./_

* * *

Albert's eyes snapped open to the sound of an alarm going off .His eyes wandered around and he realized that he wasn't in the Spencer Mansion or in that other place that was only a figment of his imagination .

He was in an Umbrella facility . . .but why?

"No . . . .",fear wracked his very being .He never liked the way they looked at him . . .the way they observed him .

Like he was some specimen .

He wanted to check his body to see if it was all but couldn't .He tried to sit up but felt dizzy immediately after and fell back and hit the hospital bed .It was then that he realized that his hands were bound at the wrists,and he was dressed in a scrub with bandages all over his arms .

They turned him into a monster .He could tell,he just knew he just knew .

And for the first time in a long time,he wanted to cry,

"Punishment for my sins",he said quietly to himself as he remembered blood that would never wash off .He refused to live as one of their things,their creations .Death was the only release .He had to find away to end himself or else . . .

The sound of gunfire in the background startled Albert .That ,combined with the fact that he was dizzy,weak and bound,helpless,struck him with even more fear .He could only pray that they would kill him and nothing more .He was prepared to die .

Like he was at the mansion .

More stomping boots and gunfire .Albert rolled himself out of the bed and landed on his feet .As soon as he did,he felt something tug his pants .He looked down and saw a man with brown hair,a headband that obscured his eyes and a formfitting ,camouflage suit on .He motioned for Albert to shush and get down .The man then pulled a combat knife and cut Albert free of his bonds .

"Who are you?",he demanded .

"Not the time .Somebody tripped the alarm and the place is going on lock down .If you wanna live ,follow my lead,do as I say",he said .

"But I don't want to live .They turned me into a monster!",he said,eyes blazing gold and red .

"Maybe you don't but there are people out there who do .I was sent by Geist",he said .

"William . . .",Albert said to himself .He was suddenly overcome with sheer emotion .Relief ,more than anything ,then calm .If there was anyone who could fix him,it was William Birkin .

William . . .his heart beat at even the thought of him .His eyes smile,his . . .

'Now is not the time for this!',Albert urged himself .

"Okay",Albert said deciding to trust this stranger .

"Good .The enemy fighters are doing rounds and headed this way .I need you to distract them so that I can take them out .Can you do that for me?",he asked .

"Yes,I'm not incompetent",Albert said annoyed .

"From what I heard,far from it .Now get into position",he said .Albert nodded and draped the sheets low on the bed so as to hide the intruder .

Albert hardly had time to think as the USS approached his room .Albert let himself fall on the ground and lie completely still,he smeared a bit of blood on his mouth from one of his wounds and waited .

"What the? Somebody check the patient! We need him alive",a voice said .Foot steps,three people drew near .Suddenly,Albert heard a loud 'thud' and then more thumping,shuffling and the faintest sound of a silencer gun .When he opened his eyes,he was being yanked up by his arm and all three of the soldiers were dead .

"Call me Snake .And while you're at it,grab a gun and let's get the hell out of here .Whoever tripped the alarm wasn't one of us,which means a potential enemy .So let's we have to move fast .Can you run?",Snake asked .

"I can try . . .I'm a bit dizzy from . . .I think blood loss",Albert said .Snake sighed .

"Fine,change of plans .How good are your stealth skills?",he asked .

"That's the first thing the USS taught me ",Albert said .

"I'll take that as a good thing .Grab these uniforms and let's move .We have to search for Agent Wong ",he said .

Albert and Snake quickly changed into the USS uniforms,helmets and all and escaped the room .As they ran down white halls,they stepped over several bloodless bodies on the ground .Just before they reached the end of the hall,Snake pushed open the door of one of the rooms and saw that everyone inside was unconscious and the person he was looking for was gone .

"Damnit . . .wait right here ,keep a look out for guards .I need to check something out",Snake said .

He entered the room and looked around it cautiously .There appeared to be no one in there except for several guards and from the blood and marks everywhere,they appeared to be dead .Frustrated,he slipped on his thermal goggles and surveyed the room one more time .Just when he was ready to give up,something moved .Just as he lifted up his goggles a young girl with long black hair came leaping out at him,metallic claws coated in blood .Before she could get him,Snake caught her wrists ,pinned her down and cuffed her .

"Laura,no!",a voice called .The voice belonged to a white haired boy around thirteen or so,a bit younger than the girl came from his hiding place .Snake noted that one of his arms was in a sling and frowned .

"Are you-"

"I'm Nero .A-are you going to hurt us?",he said,his voice shaky .

"I'm here to help you . . .both of you .Your mother sent me to come and get you",he said .Snake checked Nero for injuries,then came to his arm and . . .

"No!It hurts",he said .

"Sorry little guy .Hurts too bad,I'll leave it be .Just keep that arm safe,okay?",he said softly .Nero nodded ,and Snake tightened the sling before turning on his Codec .

* * *

Snake:Hey,Otacon .I found LittleDevil and Albert .What about Wong?

Wong: I'm outside with the rest of the staff .I can't come in now,the place is on lock down

Snake:Great . . .Otacon,do you have the override codes?

Otacon:Yeah,but you have to get to the security room first

Snake:Which one?

Otacon: The central one on the second floor

Snake:Great .I'm on the fifth floor and the situation is pretty bad

Geist: Do you need back up? I've taken care of all the guards in the garage area,so I'm nearby

Snake:No,stay where you are in case they send for back up

Geist:Gotcha

* * *

Albert took one last glance and was ready to enter the room when he felt something zip by him .He turned around and saw nothing .Confused,he wnet for the door .But as soon as he opened it,he was snatched away .

"What happened here?",Snake asked .

"The guards were looking for someone,they said something about a little devil or something and then there was this guy in red that ran through they halls and wrecked everything .It moved so fast ,we could hardly see him .I-I left my room to find Nero when the power system rebooted itself .The Guards chased me and I defended myself",she said .Snake noted the bloody claws that were now bound .

"Alright .I need you to stick with me so that we can go .Is that okay?",he said .

"Yes,we can do that",she said .

"Wesker!",Snake called,and walked out into the halls,only to see that Albert was gone .

"Son of a bitch . .",he said .

Albert's body slammed hard against the wall and he hit the floor .

"Where is he?",a voice demanded .

Albert's mask was snatched off as well as his goggles .

"I don't know what you mean",he said confused .

The voice belonged to a tall,strong looking man who for some unknown reason had white hair that did not match his age .He was far too young for it .He wore a red long coat,matching pants and a black undershirt .He had a guitar case on his back which seemed odd,considering the fact that he was currently aiming a gun at Albert's face .

He guessed that whatever was in there was NOT a guitar .And right now,he wished it was .

"This boy,right here .Where is he?",he demanded .

In the picture was a young boy who looked pretty similar to the man who currently had him hostage .

"Your son?",Albert asked .

"Maybe .But that's not the right answer",he said .He pulled the trigger .

The shot hit the wall behind Albert,but he was hardly phased .Instead,a smirk crossed his lips .

"You don't scare me ",Albert . . .no Wesker said .

"Really? Then you don't know who I am",he said .

"And who are you exactly?",Wesker asked .

"Project Sparda .You know exactly who I am",he said .This time he aimed for his legs,but before he could do anything,,Wesker had the man by his arm and took his gun .

"Oh,so we're playing that game?",the red cloaked man said .He rushed Wesker and slammed him into the wall,only for Wesker to break free and kick him in the stomach,sending him flying several feet into a wall and slamming into it so hard that it left cracks .He cracked a grin before heading over to the unconscious man,his gun in hand .He shot him clean through the head and walked off .

The man waited for Wesker to leave before his eyes opened .A smirk traced his lips and he rose from the floor as if nothing happened .He dusted off his jacket and pulled the bullet from his head .And in a flash of red,he was gone .

* * *

1)Metal Gear ZEKE from Metal Gear:Peace Walker


	3. Killing Monsters

**Chapter 2: Killing Monsters**

**Author's note:**Decided to to continue the fic

* * *

**Warnings:**Violence,lot's of violence .Slash and FemSlash toward the end ,non-explicit .

* * *

Geist: How the hell did you lose Al?!

Snake: I went to get LittleDevil and told him to watch for guards and he disappeared in me .I j

Listen ,Wesker had on the USS uniform of an officer Eric Muller .Can you see if you can track him?

Otacon: Third floor,moving to the second floor and . . .moving fast! Why is he moving so fast?!

Geist: You know about the Wesker Project,and Project Cogito ?

Snake: Yeah ,I know .Lemme guess .Not only are you a Wesker,he's one too?

Geist:Yes,he is .He's Wesker 13

Snake:-sigh-Why am I not surprised?If I'd known before,I wouldn't have turned my back on him for a second .

Geist:Sorry . . . I didn't know if you guys would take the job

Otacon: Listen,it doesn't matter .Let's focus on the task at hand,huh?

Snake:Right .Just make sure the vehicle is ready .I'm going to get to Wesker and we're getting out of here

Geist:Copy that .Signing off

* * *

"Listen to me,Nero .I'm going to cuff you so they think I'm a guard escorting you two out of here .Stay close,stay silent and play up the fear part a bit .I'm going to get you out of here in one piece",Snake said .

"Okay",Nero said .

"Keep your word .If anything goes wrong,I'm going to handle it",X-23 warned .

"Right,sure you will .Now let's go",Snake said .

* * *

Wesker kicked down the door of the security room,startling the guards from their seat .Before they could even react,he shot them all dead with an assault rifle that he grabbed form a guard .Eyes glancing around,he checked fro survivors ,before he stepped over their bodies and went to the main controls .He swiped his key card and logged in .

* * *

Otacon: That was fast Snake .Now all you have to do is find an exit

Snake:I'm not at the security room

Geist:Well,I guess we found Al then

Otacon: Yes,I see him here on the map

Snake: I'm on it

"C'mon,let's move it!",Snake urged,gently nudging X-23 and Nero in front of him .The three of them were at a stairwell now ,when Nero clutched his arm in agony .He fell against the railing,gritting his teeth .

"Nero? What's going on?",Snake said,his voice coming out colder than he meant it to .

"I-I don't . . . There's someone coming !",he said .He looked up with glowing blue eyes .Snake readied his gun ,eyes frantically checking the area .

'I've got you',a whispered voice bounced off the walls .Before they could react,a blur of red rushed by .A white haired man in a red long coat appeared in front of Snake with a gun aimed between his eyes at point blank range .Snake had his weapon aimed for the man's chest .

"Nero .We're going now",he said .

Snake took a harder glance at the man and was shocked,though he didn't show it .

He and Nero looked identical,too identical .

'It must be his father',he thought .

Meanwhile,X-23 had snapped her cuffs,breaking free .The man glanced aside and Snake took the chance to sweep him onto the floor .He hit the ground and snaked aimed his gun at his head .

"Start talking! Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?",Snake demanded .

"I think you know exactly who I am .Or are you blind with that ridiculous band covering your eyes?",he said .Before Snake could react,he found himself on the ground ,his SOCOM pistol flying across the floor .Snake tried to get up,but was pinned down by the assailant,a gun shoved beneath his chin .Snake smacked the man's hand away before grabbing him his neck and restraining his wrist .The two tussled until Nero called out .

"Stop!",Nero said,eyes,flashing .

Both men stopped what they were doing and looked his way .Snake hit the red cloaked man with a round house kick before going for his gun .

"You're coming with me,Nero",the man said .

"You have to take him from me first",Snake replied .Snake's eyes met with the other man's and there was an understanding .Snake knew he couldn't beat this man,they both knew .They knew

"Me too!",X-23 said,releasing her claws .

"No problem with that",he said .and before he could even react,Snake felt the wind knocked out of him and he hit a nearby wall .X-23 only managed to scratch his face ,before she was out cold .

* * *

Wesker's eyes scanned over the screens,eyes searching for the main labs .

'Project SPARDA . . .what is that?'he thought ,

.

He mentally mapped out some exits as well as the route to the underground lab .One of these days,he was going to have to come back to this place and find out what really happened to him and everyone else .But for now,getting out was the main priority .He simply helped himself to the security tapes and left the console .

Just as he was ready to leave he saw a blonde woman dressed in a black corset and jeans ,long blonde hair seeming to have an unnatural flow .She waved up at the security camera,seemingly looking right into Wesker's eyes .

'Well,hello,beautiful',he though as he panned in on her ,his eyes sweeping luscious curves and full breast .A moment later,a blur appeared in front of her and the the man that Wesker encountered handed Nero over to the woman .Wesker narrowed his eyes at this .

Before checking the dead guards for anything useful .As he exited the room,he noted that one of the people on the floor wasn't even a guard .He could really care less and just stepped over that body along with the others .

* * *

"Snake!Snake!",Otacon's voice reached his ears .

"The hell happened?",he said sitting up .

"You were out cold .A moment later and I'd have to come get you .Where the hell is Al,?And Nero?",William said .

"A man that looked just like him . . . He took him",he said .

"Thank God you're alright! I just looked at the video feed and saw what happened",Otacon said .

"I lost the kid . . .",Snake said .

"Actually,no .You did the right thing .That man was his father",Otacon said .

"What? Then what the hell-"

"They sent us on a dick mission .The ones who wanted Nero have connections to Umbrella .All this was an inside job .Spencer has connections to the Patriots",Otacon said bitterly .

"So I almost got killed for nothing?",Snake said .

"No .Al and Laura are on the list too,particularly Al .If you can get them out of there and find a place for them to hide,that's a victory for us",Otacon said .

"Right . . .when my head stops spinning .How many guards are up ahead ? My radar's fried and it's showing only two active people on the screen",Snake said,kneeling next to Laura .

"None .The only two people in here are Al and that guy who attacked you .But they're moving so fast I can't see them",Otacon said ,frustrated .

"Shit . . .then how-"

"If Albert's on the move like that,then he can take care of himself .Bring X-23 to the garage now! I think someone's spotted me .Geist out",William whispered ,loading his sniper rifle .He laid back in the car,throwing he blanket over himself and hoped to God nobody figured out which car he was sniping from .They had sent reinforcements and they were checking all of the cars now,including the one that he and Annette were in .As they approached,he felt his heart pounding faster by the second,his hand trembling a bit .In his mind,he could see Sherry being taken by theose people in coats,being taken by Umbrella .

And for that split moment,he realized what he could be really losing .

He clutched his weapon tight in his hands and felt around for Annette for reassurance .Her hand brushed against his and gave him new strength .

"Here,take him",the man in the red coat said to the blonde woman .

"Dante?! Why are you giving him to me?",she asked .

"There's a demon in here ,Trish .I have to take him out before he does too much damage ",Dante said .

"Who,Mr .Sunglasses-at-night? ",Trish said .

"They gave him the Progenitor virus like they did everyone in Project Sparda .He isn't human anymore and he was a stone cold killer before they revived him .I didn't kill a single guard and he's been picking off whoever he could with no remorse ",he said .

"Progenitor . . .sonnetreppe *(1)? The demon flower? But they were protected by mages and-"

"it was genocide .Telekinesis is no good against a machine if you can't see the shots coming ",Dante said .

"Fine .I'll get him to Fortuna ,then .It's the one place where somebody from your clan will always be safe",she said .

"Right .Don't wait up though .I have a job to finish ",Dante said ,serious once .

Wesker didn't have to look to know that the red-clad man from before was racing him to the exit .A quick glance to the side and red eyes met his own .Wesker was running on the walls to avoid the bodies and in the next few seconds ,his rival was on the ceiling with two guns aimed his way .His heart was pounding in his chest as he looked down the barrels,unable to turn away .

But something odd happened .

The guns fired,but slow .They moved slowly toward Wesker in a way that he could easily move out of the way .And he did just that .

He watched seemingly endless fire move his way and he quite easily dodged the shots .And as he did this,he found himself moving with flexibility that he didn't even know he possessed .He glanced at the man's face and noted a smirk across his lips .

He was enjoying this .

"I have no time for games!",Wesker said and struck the man with the guns .But just as he did,he moved so fast ,Wesker barely even registered it,leaving him confused .Instead,he found himself being grabbed by his wrists .They were running on the walls,trading blows .Punches and kicks were blocked and dodged easily by the other .

They began to move faster and faster until Wesker's world was a blur of white .They were running and spinning,hopping from wall ,to ceiling to floor to ceiling and walls again as Wesker tried to escape the superhuman who was on his heels .

A harsh slam and Wesker was on the floor . . .actually no he was on the ceiling! He was on the ceiling and the man fighting him had him pinned there and sticking to the ceiling as if it were the floor .

He leaned close,so dangerously close and . . .

. . .and he was incredibly handsome .

Wesker normally did not notice such things,but the man had him completely under his control .He held both of his arms in place by pinning his arm across one wrist and using Wesker's own weight to keep the other behind his back .His leg was between dangerously close to his Weskers's crotch .He tried to look away ,but with his free hand ,the man grabbed Wesker's chin and forced him to look into his eyes .He had a grin that had something dark,something wicked behind it .Wesker struggled in the grasps and&am p;nb sp;the grin grew .

"They say the prince of darkness himself was the most beautiful angel of them all . . . .",Dante said .Something about the way he said it,the eyes on him,sent chills though him .

"You can't be human,tell me what you are",Wesker demanded,choosing to ignore it .

"If I told you,you won't believe me",Dante said .

"Try me",Wesker said .

"I'm a monster ,just like you ",he said,eyes boring into Wesker's .

"Monsters are . . .monsters are everywhere .You don't look like one .Is that makes you so . . .unsettling?",Wesker said,fearlessly .But his heart was beating from fear and his hands trembled ever so slightly .

"You mean 'us'?Maybe",he said .

"Let me go",Wesker demanded .And he was met with that unnerving gaze and a laugh that sounded so inhuman .That gaze made him shiver,sent fear through him .Even more so,the feeling of being so,so helples . . .so helpless and free . . .

"No can do .You see,I kill monsters for a living ",Dante said .The implication was heavy in the air .

This man,this monster disguised as a man was going to kill him .

Wesker managed to wiggle his arm free and grab the man by his neck in a choke hold .

"Go to hell!",he said .He threw the man away and he simply landed on his feet .

"Hell,huh? ",he said .Another smirk and he spoke .

"Abandon all hope, you who enter . . . ",he called But Wesker was vanishing into black,not even seeing him,just hearing the voice echo .

For a moment,the world went black and Wesker found himself several feet away from Dante ,quite close to an exit .The next few seconds were a blur as Dante pulled a sword from the guitar case and charged Wesker with deadly intent .And for the first time in a long time,Wesker was truly afraid .But just as the sword was near ready to strike,he heard a clank,an explosion and a flash of light .Dante stumbled back,stunned by the bright light ,Wesker did the same .A strong hand grabbed his own and dragged him right through the exit .

He didn't even have to look to know who it was .

In the next few moments,everything was a blur .Shot's fired,Wesker felt a horrible pain shoot through his arm .

"Cogito ergo sum",the familiar voice said .

"Wesker-13 awaiting orders ",he ground out automatically .

"Get us out of here",the voice answered .Dante who was close by took a shot to the chest making him stagger .

He grabbed the shooter,his savior by the wrist and teleported away .

Wesker and William appeared from black wisps in the garage ,stumbling before they hit the ground .More shots fired their way .William took cover,rolling over to a nearby car and Wesker easily dodged them as time slowed for him .

Soon,he saw Annette being thrown to the ground,guns trained on them .He was ready to act,but Snake had knocked the two guards unconscious .But there were more coming .

Wesker took advantage of his new found speed and rushed all eight of them under two minutes .

"The hell did I just see?",Snake said .

"You don't wanna know",William said,helping Annette off the ground .Just as he did that,the guard beside her stirred and he shot the man clean in the head .

"Scientist my ass",Snake said .William just smirked and opened the car door .

"How do you think I funded my projects before Umbrella *(2)?",he said .

The group got into the car and William took the wheel .Through the rare view mirror,he could see that Wesker had removed his shades and Albert was looking back at him,shaken .

"You alright back there?",he said .

"I'm alive",Albert said,his voice flat .He leaned back into the seat,releived but his mind was reeling .Everything that just happened . . .it was hard to tell what was real and what wasn't . . . .was he hallucinating the man chasing him down? There were no signs of him at all or anything . . . .and the blood on his hands,so much blood . . . .

"Hey ,Al .Calm down",Snake's voice said,though his eyes were closed .

"I'm alright",he said .

But the rush . . .the rush was there,the rush of out the kill,the wind rushing by him,bullets flying by him as his mond watched a slowed movie before him .

But it was all gone .

All Al could think was that he was glad it was over,glad he was safe . . .for the time being .And glad everyone was alive .He looked at William and looked at Annette hanging over the seat to be near him and he felt his heart break in two .He looked away and William looked back at him as if guilty of some unspoken sin .

"We're on our way Otacon .And everyone,made it . . .",Snake said .

* * *

"We call ourselves Philanthropy .We protect the world from potentially large scale disasters by carrying out intelligence missions for the world governments . . . And sometimes we do things on our own",Hal said as they entered a warehouse .The place was a makeshift office with several people using laptop computers more high tech than anything Albert had seen .The way they were set up though,were in briefcases where they could easily put them away and leave at a moment's notice .

"We got word of Umbrella working on illegal projects by way of William Birkin .In exchange for protection for his family,he told us everything he knew and agreed to testify against Umbrella .He also told us that you would help us in that department? ",Hal said ,shoving his hands in his pockets .

"Umbrella took everything away from me,even my humanity .I want to see their empire destroyed",Albert said,with shades of Wesker in him .As of now,he was still very much paranoid about what they had done to him and had been given check ups all week .

"That's the spirit .Sometimes,it's not about justice,it's personal",a familiar voice said .It took Albert a moment to recognize Snake without his sneaking suit and head band on and nistead wearing a pair of cargo pants and a tank top,sitting ontop of a crate .Albert could see old scars that would likely never heal on his body and a look that was from a man who had seen too much in his eyes .

"He's right . . . for most of our associates,it's personal .It's part of the reason it all works out so well ",Hal said .

"What about traitors?How do we weed them out?",Albert said .

"Wiretap all the phones and send them on a dick mission if they screw up .They'll find out sooner or later and they'll be up shit creek by then",Snake said .

"That's rather harsh",Albert answered .

"True,but there are too many lives at stake for us to do anything else about it and we can't just go around killing people .Besides,it's set up so everyone can clear out and no one uses their names,only aliases",Hal said .Albert nodded .

"So what is my situation ? I want to know why me? Why rescue me?Why not leave me to my fate?",Albert asked anxiously .

"Let me put it this way .Umbrella needs you much more than you need them .And by taking them away,we take away their power ,leaving everything to fall like dominoes",Snake said .

"What about me is so special ?",he asked .

"I think you need to read this ",Hal said,handing him a folder .

"What is it?",he asked .

"The Wesker project ",he answered .

* * *

After a hell of a lot of test,they confirmed that Albert had been infected with the Progenitor Virus .But before it could take hold,William developed a vaccine that eliminated the infection . . .or at least almost .Albert would be unable to spread the infection to anyone else ,unless by way of direct injection to the blood stream,and even then ,the chances of infection were very much little .However,by the time all this was done,the virus had drastically altered Albert's DNA to the point that he could hardly be re ognized as human .He was too afraid to see his MRI scans and such and isolated himself until William came back to see him .

"This . . . All of this .How long have you known?",Albert asked as he sat on a makeshift stretcher in one of Phlanthropy's many bases .

"Years .I just didn't know how to get you out of it yet .If I had told you ,Albert,you would've done something reckless and ended up killed .You're too easily driven by your emotions",William said .He handed over the other folder in his hand .

"Project Cogito was used to try to control you but it's mostly gone .We destroyed the nano bots sending mind altering signals to you . . . Or at least most of them ",William said,cautiously eyeing Albert .He remained in his spot at the door ,his hand in his pocket and the other hanging freely .

"They'll kill you if they find out what you did",Albert said ,not bothering to look at the other man .He was unaware of the syringe that William had hidden on his person .

"They'll kill me once they get the G-virus anyway .Remember Dr .Marcus?",he said .Albert shuddered just thinking about it .

"Yes .Yes I do",he replied .

"I was so young and naive . . .both of us .We should've run then ",he said .

"I was too afraid to leave,Will",Albert said,finally facing him .

"So was I ",William said .

"As a kid I always thought of Spencer like God .He was watching everything and knew everything and he controlled your fate",Albert said .

"Really? That's funny . I thought he was the devil",William said ,finally approaching .

"He stole our souls from us ,our humanity ",he added .Albert chuckled .

"You're still human . . . I'm a monster ",Albert said .

"Now what makes you so sure of that ?",William asked ,sliding next to the other man .

"Good point .I don't know,but if you tell me . . ."

"It depends on what your definition for human is really .Now ,lie down,I need to give you a check up ",he said .

"They already did that too many times,Will ",Albert said .

"Maybe . . .",William said ,slipping on his stethoscope .

" . . .but they don't know your body nearly as well as I do",he said suggestively .A rough hand hiked up Albert's thigh and his breath hitched .

"Too many people around for that,dearheart ",Albert said ,William chuckled .

"I know,I know .Don't want a repeat of what happened last time,am I right?",William said . By last time,he meant an incident that he remembered very well .It was during a gala for scientists of the 20the Century .He was William's body guard ,had been for years .And he was doing his job . . .or he was suppose to except that William kept pinching him .It ended with the two of them dipping into one of the back halls only for Annette and Carla Radames to be in the same place doing the same thing and then HUNK walking in on them .Everyone in the USS knew that Albert and William were lovers . . . But that did nothing to calm the embarrassment they all felt ,HUNK included .

"Your vitals seem completely normal so far .Though those brain scanns are up for questioning ,not to mention,your reaction time is so fast I can't keep up myself .The .16 second delay between real time and brain processing that humans process,you no longer posses .Everything moves in real time . . . But your brain is processing events before it can occur though",he said .

"Precognition?",he said confused .

"No,probability guessing based on past knowledge .Key example . . .",William took a pair of keys and launched it at Albert mid sentence and he caught it perfectly .

"Good,hand to eye coordination has increased as well . . .",he launched another object and another and Albert kept catching it consecutively .

"That's . . .useful",he said,looking down at his hands .

"But one problem with this . . ",WIlliam said .He launched another series of objects .First his stethoscope,a pen,a mug and finally a chair .Albert caught all of it including the chair which he held in one hand .Before he could drop the chair,William punched him right in the stomach ,making him drop it and press a hand to his gut .

"When you do things constantly like this,your mind and body puts you in a 'mode' I should say ,programming you to focus on one thing at a time .Your ability to multi-task is almost completely gone ",he said .

"Damnit ,Will! You didn't have to hit me!",Albert said annoyed ,the pain already fading .

"I did actually .Take a look?",he said and held up a badly bruised hand .

"Will . . . I'm sorry ,I-"

"It's alright,it was for science .Your body tissues have hardened ,at least the external tissues did .Whatever the hell they gave you,it seems to adapt to protect you ,not to mention heightened strength because your arm didn't even tremble when you caught the chair .But one thing that I find completely stupid when checking your eyes out is that you can't see in the dark .That will be a problem in the future,especially with your increased speed .I suggest not running at night ",William said ,checking something off&n bsp;on a clipboard .

"Great . . . So I have the same disadvantages I had before ",Albert said .

"No . . . But how bout we get those shades suped up,huh? It'll come in handy",he said .

"Now who has the ability to do . . . "

"I'll ask Hal",he said .Albert shrugged .

"Worth a shot ,but now what do we do? Where do we go from here?",he asked ,uncertainty painted on his features clear as day .William sighed and took Albert's face in his hands .

"You,my friend . . . Are going to find a nice place to stay while we work on locating all of Umbrella's bases and take them down ",he said .

"Why can't I help? I believe my abilities would be a contribution",he said .Will sighed .

"Now see,that's where the problem lies .You don't even know all of your abilities and all that yet .You know the reason everyone said I was the better scientist? I'm not impulsive .I think things through most of the time and I have tendency to not make wild guesses like you and make actual inferences .Besides,if they're looking for you ,then that means you'll be just be in the way,as much as you hate it .We'll call you when we need you . . . In the mean time,get some rest and try& nbsp;to figure out the scope of your abilities without killing yourself?",William said .

"Haha ,very funny .I'm not that impulsive ",Albert said .

"You know,because I love you,I'm not going to point out you ruinous decisions based on what you want to happen,next to what actually does happen,or your tantrums ,okay?",William said ,his hands on his hips .Albert crossed his arms and looked at William who chuckled and pointed at him .

"See? Now you're pouting ",he said .

"I don't pout ",he said .

"Actually,you do it all the time,but that's on you .Keep your head on tight,huh/',he said and kissed Albert on the forehead before turning to leave .

"That's it? You're leaving me now?",he said .

"I have to finish this project Al .It's the only way that Sherry can be safe .Unlike you,I wasn't declared dead ",he said and those words hung in the air like a fog .Albert's eyes were on the ground and WiIlliam turned back to him .For a moment their eyes met and William pulled Albert in for kiss .

Even after so long ,that same spark was there ,the passion they always had amd it was only the awkward bump of teeth that brought them back .Albert looked almost daze and William still felt his heart racing .

"Right . . . Um . . . I'll be seeing you",he said ,leaving Albert alone with his thoughts again .As soon as he stepped out of the room,William stuck himself with the syringe and and prayed for the best .

* * *

1)Resident evil reference ,'Stair way to the sun' flower that started all the viruses,the Presenter virus .The T-virus is this + leeches

2)William Birkin as a hitman . . . Why not?


	4. Requiem for the Fallen

**Love Override**

**Chapter 3: Requiem for the fallen**

* * *

**Author's note :  
** I am trying to figure out exactly what it is that 'the breaking game  
' and 'shadowplay have that the other fics are is at this point about my questioning my own writing abilities more than anything . . .gimme some insight guys .Also,I'm gonna stop these damn Resident Evil fics . .it's just that that's what I'm playing now .

* * *

_"Okay ,what's the occasion ,you cheap bastard .You never spend this much unless it's important " ,Chris said .Albert for his part was nervous ,so very nervous .Most people couldn't tell ,but Chris could .The way he was restless , running his hands through his hair and averting his gaze even with the damn shades on which was just ludicrous ._

_"I wanted to ask you something very important " ,he said ,still looking away . They entered a rather pricey café ,someplace Chris never thought he'd be in ,in a part of town he had no idea even existed .He was glad he took Al's advice and dressed nicely ._

_While Chris was enamored with the amazing lighting ,the amazingly good quality of the leather in the booths and the wealth that saturated everything ,music he never heard ofand feeling like he didn't belong , Albert was losing it completely . He looked like he was fine , but his heart pounded hard in his chest and he wanted and more than anything , he wanted to flee the scene immediately ._

_"How much do you love me?" ,Albert asked .Chris snapped to attention now ,looking confused ._

_"A lot ,silly" , he said , reaching for Albert's hand . It did nothing but made him feel worse . A small nervous smile and Albert removed his shades ._

_"Alright then .I decided we should . . .go away somewhere .Just you and I " ,he said ._

_"What do you mean by that?" ,Chris said ._

_"I…I want to spend my life with you ,Christopher" ,he said ._

_Chris completely froze up at this ._

_Without his shades on ,Albert's every emotion shown as plain as day .Fear ,anxiety ,worry ,so much etched into his handsome features making him actually look his age for once ._

_"I…I don't know what to say " ,Chris said , suddenly releasing his hand _

_"Say yes" ,Albert pushed ._

_"I . . . I don't know about this…I . ."Chris was at loss for words ._

_"So you don't…love me " ,he said ,pensive ._

_"I do ,but-"_

_"Chris ,do you know how old I am? I'm forty ,or at least I will be come December .At my age ,when we date someone ,we play for keeps unless we're sneaking around on someone at home .I don't have anyone else at home" ,Albert said sharply ._

_"We have been together nearly three years" ,Albert pressed ._

_This was a bad idea ,a horrible decision . He remembered Barry telling him to not date his co-workers and like a dumbass ,he went ahead and started fucking his boss and then falling in love and moving in and-_

_"Can I help you two gentlemen? "the waitress said . She was short ,and pretty and curvy ,with dyed blonde hair cut short .Exactly the kind of girl Chris would like ,which grated on Albert's nerves more ._

_"Yeah-"_

_"In a few minutes ,miss" ,Albert cut in ._

_'You are NOT getting out of this ,Chris'_

_"Listen ,can we not talk about this now? I mean we're at this nice place ,with this great food and-"_

_"And I'm footing the bill ,I call the shots .And I saywe talk about it now" ,he said ,his tone completely changed ._

_"What do you want from me?" ,Chris asked ,frustrated ._

_"I hear that certain laws will be in place soon ,in certain areas .I'm asking you to marry me" ,Albert said ._

_Chris felt like he had been hit with a bucket of ice water and immediately drew back ._

_"What?" ,he said ._

_"You heard me ,I said I want to get married" ,Albert said ._

_Shock ,shock and horror .Chris had no idea he was playing himself into this and they were both men …_

_"No! " ,he said more forceful than he meant to ,but the look on his face said everything .Albert moved his hands from the table and looked away .He could already feel the tears at the brims of his eyes and the seething anger turned his face visbly red ._

_"I mean…it's not that I don't care about you-"_

_"I get it .I'm not a woman ,I could never be a woman ,a wife the mother of your children .I put a wrench in your plans ,I see .But tell me this…why the FUCK did you wait two years to tell me this?" ,Albert snapped .People were looking now and Chris noticed it all too well ,while Albert was trembling in rage ._

_"I never thought about it before ,but now-"_

_"That was rhetorical fucking question ,you ass" ,Albert cut in ,rising from his seat ._

_"Hey ,hey…calm down" ,Chris said ,cautiously ,not wanting to cause a scene ._

_"Don't you tell me to calm down .Ypu're just a child,I should have known better " ,he said .He was ready to leave but Chris grabbed his writs .Albert though ,yanked it away so fast that Chris fell forwad knocking over the glasses of water the waitress had given them ._

_Albert was disillusioned at this point .He was completely and utterly lost .That's how he was feeling .When he left the place ,the anger came like a thunder storm and now he was left to drizzle ,the anger having burned out when he ran off and took a run through the park .He had stopped in front of a tre…their tree .The one that Chris had tried to carve their names in but got mad and gave up .leaving a 'C+A' there instead .Albert took out a pocket knife and in a fluid motion X'd it out .After that ,he lit up a cigarette and continued to wander his way through the park ,then through the city ._

_By the time Chris had caught up to Albert ,he was out of breath ,his lungs burning and pissed at having run off ._

_"Al?! What the hell?! I was looking for you all fucking day!" ,he said ._

_"For what?! I'm not your fucking boyfriend ,Chris" ,Albert said .Chris was once again angry and confused ._

_"What the hell? We're breaking up now? For what?!" ,Chris said ._

_"Because I refuse to waste my time with you any longer .If we're not going to take the next step than it's pointless to continue" ,Albert said ,sitting back om the bench .He lit up another cigarette embers burning in the dark sky ._

_"So what we had was a 'waste of time'? It all meant nothing?" ,Chri said in disbleif .Albert flicked some ashes to the ground ,and refused to look his way ._

_"You said it ,not me" ,he said .Chris sighed ,and rubbed his temple ._

_"Look ,we can start over ,Al .We can .I care about you it's just-"_

_"I could care less what the reason is .As I said ,we are no longer in a relationship .You are of no use to me any longer and I am of no use to you" ,Albert said ._

_"Because I said no…I don't even know ,I might-"_

_"Yes or no answer ,Chris" ,Albert said ,finally turning to face the younger man; ._

_"Do you want to marry me?" ,he said .Blue eyes ,red from tears were looking back at Chris and pulling at his heart .He could not give an answer ._

_"Then it's settled .Have your things packed by the time the week is over .We will not speak of what happened between us anylonger .Thuis is a strictly professional relationship now .Goodbye ,Chris" ,Albert said ._

_"But Al-"_

_"I said beat it ,punk .Do you want me to make you?" ,Albert warned ._

_"Guess you don't got a choice because I'm not going anywhere" ,Chris said ,crossing his arms .Albert sighed ._

_"Alright then .Remember you brought this on yourself" ,he said ,tossing his cigarette and stomping on it .Chris watched as Albert stood up ,eyed him uo and down ,and he glared right back .Before Chris could react ,Albert punched him in the jaw ,sending him reeling .Chris caught himself on the chair ad recovered .He thrwew a punch at Albert who dipped back and hit him so hard in the stomach ,he was on the ground ._

_"You disappoint me ,Chris .Like I said ,pack your shit or I will" ,he said ,coldly .Chris was struggling to stand and Albert had turned away ,not even looking back_

* * *

It was a nightmare , a living nightmare .None of them were the same after it happened . Rebecca stopped speaking , Jill had a permanent frown fixed so harsh into her features that it seemed she were born that way .Barry was never around anymore .But Chris took it worse than anyone .

While they were in the hospital , he was in a state of shock , catatonic .

'You did this Chris .I told you to choose and you did .You denied me , so you and all of your friends . . . you are no longer of any use to me'

'If we you had only listened , if you went away with me ,this could have been avoided .All of it .You forced me to do this !'

'You could've left on your own-'

'You don't understand! You could never understand . . . .'

'You did this . . . '

Wesker's voice was in his head and refused to go away .

'We could run away together . . . ' ,he had said .

And if he had said yes ,Albert…no Wesker .He wasn't Albert anymore …no ,he stopped being that when they broke up .He was Wesker again ,because it was 'more appropriate' ,seeing as he was his boss and all .

If Chris had said yes , Wesker would have skipped out on the mission altogether .He even had resignation papers ready .But Chris had always known he wanted to marry a nice lady , raise up the family that he and Claire use to have years ago .

But if he knew what he knew now . . .

But it was too late .

The funeral service was entirely too long .Worse ,it was all a lie ,a sham .

'Died in a fire my ass! We all knew what happened at that place' ,Chris thought as he stood with the rest of the officers in dress uniform .Black slacks ,black coat ,silver buttons and black caps made it hard to spot the others . .

And for a moment ,he thought of how incredibly stunning Wesker looked in his uniform ,the first time Chris saw him .He remembered coming in to apply for the job and being awed at the incredibly handsome blonde man who promised him a personal interview .Chris joked that he'd stay on the team so long that he'd be seeing Wesker off in his uniform because Wesker looked so young for his age and they both agreed jokingly he'd be like a hundred before he retired .

Now though ,now he was dead and it was way before a hundred years old and in wasn't even remotely funny .

From where he stood ,he could see Chief Irons at the podium ,hardly heard what he said because there was nothing but bullshit coming from his mouth .Irons didn't believe a word of what they told him and he invented a false story ,a cover up .And the remaining STARS members had to go along with it too .

He was glad when it was all over .

Everyone else was long gone now ,everyone except the STARS members .But Chris was the one that lingered in the rain ,lingered over the grave sight .He had been standing there forever ,Jill knew that much .The rest of them were talking about their plans for the future ,but not Chris .He was standing in the rain ,still in front of the grave site ,directly in front of Wesker's grave .He was so still and sold and rigid , that it seemed as though he were a tombstone himself .The only movements he ever made was putting out a cigarette and replacing it with another.

"There are no bodies here" ,he said when Jill approached him .

"I know " ,she said quietly .He dropped his cigarette on Wesker's grave like the rest of them and stomped it out .

"We never even gave them a proper fucking burial!" ,he said ,the sobs still evident in his voice .

"We have to go now" ,she said .

"And go where?!" ,he said .

"Brad suggested we go to back to the office ,while everyone's still out and about and get evidence" ,she said .

"Knowing that son of a bitch Wesker ,there probably ain't a damn thing to find" ,Chris said bitterly .

"I know…but you have the keys to his apartment" ,she said .He looked at her shocked .

"You knew . . . " ,he said .Jill with her perpetual frown nodded and sighed .

"I knew for a long time…at first I thought it was Rebecca he was with ,what with the picture of her in his desk and all…but then I saw you two at a diner and I kinda followed you and…I'm sorry ,I just didn't know what to think .I thought he was handing you a promotion or something and wanted to surprise you with something nice…but I was wrong" ,she said , clutching her arms nervously .

"Jill …I'm so sorry ,I didn't mean to fuck everything up" ,he said .

"Don't apologize for what he did" ,she said .Chris shook his head ,and the tears were coming back .He kept a straight face and wiped them away .

"No…you don't understand .H-he wanted me to run away with him and skip out on the whole mission!" ,he said .

Jilll stood there shocked and confused .She couldn't and wouldn't believe it .And yet he said it was ,he admitted to this being on him .

"What? I-I don't understand . ." ,she said .

"He had resignation papers …and was going to disband the STARS and send us to different precincts" ,he said .

Jill couldn't believe what she was hearing .She was torn now ,lost .And piece of her was starting to hate Chris more and more by the second .It was only when she reached her had into her pocket,let the silver and black necklace slide against her hands did she feel some releife .But even then . . .

"And I said no .I-I told him that I couldn't be with him … .that I couldn't be with another man that way and he just…God I'm so sorry ,it's my fault Jill! I didn't know the place would be overrun with monsters .If I just said yes to him .If I wasn't so fucking selfish ,they'd all still be alive!" ,Chris said .

"E-even Wesker" ,Chris added softly .Jill 's jaw clenched , her fist balled up ,hands trembling .She sighed though and kept her cool and silenced the blinding rage that had overtook her being .

"Just…just don't tell the others .I can't face them like this" ,his voice pleaded ,but Jill's eyes were on the ground ,her hair falling to her face .With all that was left in him ,she pulled him into a hug .

"Alright Chris .I won't" ,she said ,clinging to him .

She had to love him…really she did .Because if she didn't she'd kill him dead

* * *

"Park here" ,Chris said to Brad who was sitting quietly beside him .In his eyes ,he could see absolute dread in them .Brad was always kinda dreary looking ,with the way the shadows cast under his eyes and his low eyebrows ,but now ,he just looked…he looked empty .Brad said nothing and parked the car on the side of the pavement .

"I'll be back and I'll radio in if anything goes wrong" ,he said .

"Alright" ,Brad said .Chris stepped out of the vehicle and pulled his overcoat . . .Wesker's coat .He closed to hide his dress uniform .

"Sit tight ,okay? And contact me if you need anything: ,Chris said ,giving his shoulder a firm squeeze . Brad simply nodded and 'Hmm'd ' before Chris shut the door .As soon as the car pulled off, Chris was lighting up again and strolling down the pavement .A part of him wanted to be nowhere near this place, nowhere near the old apartment that 'he' stayed in .It was only the desire for answers, an answer as to why this happened that changed his mind .

Chris tossed out his cigarette and ran as fast as he could to the apartment .As crooked as Umbrella was ,there was a high chance of them having sent someone to the apartment to go and clean up after Wesker ,make sure there was no evidence of anything to incriminate them in any way ,shape or form .

Breathlessly ,Chris mentally cursed himself for smoking his troubles away .He looked around to see who else was around and no one seemed to be there .Still though , he had to hurry ,had to be quick .Chris made a run for the stairs .

He didn't care now that people heard him running in the halls ,didn't care that that nosy old bitch Mrs .Mathers was looking out of her room again .He just glared at her and ran right pass to get to Wesker's place .As soon as he got to the brown door ,room number 213 ,he jammed his keys into the door ,only to find the door was open .

Chris paused .Ever so slowly ,he returned the keys to his pocket ,clutching them so they wouldn't jingle .Reaching for his holster ,Chris quietly pushed the door open .He was on alert now ,eyes scanning every nook and cranny of the living room with sharp eyes .

Nothing was out of place .

Suddenly ,a low scratching sound reached his ears making him jump and putting him on alert once more .

"Mew?" ,he heard and looked down to see the black furred ,blue eyed cat that Albert kept because their eyes were the same exact shade .

"Shhhh! Go away ,Eva" ,he said .She merely purred and approached Chris .He sighed and scooped up the cat ,dropping her into the coat closet and hoping whoever was here didn't hear them .

It was then that he heard the distinctive sound of footsteps in the apartment ,and it scared him shitless .

Wesker sounded just like that when he walked .

'No…no I saw him die…'Chris thought .The horrible image of that monster impaling him ,goring right into his abdomen through his back and throwing his corpse like a rag doll ,like he was nothing terrified Chris and made him sick to his stomach .But still ,he pushed on .He pushed on because he had to fix the mess he created .

Chris did a quick sweep of the place to ensure that no one was really there and to confirm that he was losing his fucking mind .No one was there ,not in the least , .just him and Eva ,who got out of the closet and was following him around the house .Chris locked the front door and got to work .

He checked all the drawers ,under fridges ,desks ,tables ,even checked for hollow walls and floors .There was nothing to be found ,nothing on Umbrella and nothing on Wesker .

'Of course he'd clean the place out before the mission' ,Chris said .

But then that's what disturbed him .

If he cleaned everything out ,even left the door open …and the number to the animal control center was left on the wall along with note saying give Eva a good home .

"He knew he was going to die" ,Chris said softly .

Wesker knew that in the end he was sacrificing himself .

'Or no…no ,or else he wouldn't have bothering even showing me that monster ,telling me anything ' .

Unless he had no idea his monster would turn on him .But if Wesker was such a brilliant scientist ,he would know something like this .

Something wasn't right ,Chris knew that much .But the fact of the matter is that he witnessed Wesker die and that was that .Whatever plans he had had failed and he died a pathetic death .Everything about it ,the monster turning on him ,the betrayal and the fact that in the end ,he still wanted Chris to be with him ,after denying him .After betraying him ,Wesker wanted Chris and that was that .

He died losing the one thing he wanted more than anything .

'And even if he died…he protected me' ,Chris thought .Wesker could have done Chris like he did Marini and shot him right in the back ,but he wanted Chris around ,he wanted him to be there .

He wanted to share his creation like a child showing of a crayon drawing or an artist showing a painting to a loved one .He wanted to show him the thing he worked so hard on ,that he valued .

He wanted Chris's approval .

Everything about what happened that night between them was some sick sort of nostalgia ,even when Wesker broke down and got angry at Chris for not liking something about him .It was odd how that incident reminded him of how Chris criticized Wesker for wanting to watch reruns of Star Trek instead of going to picnic with everyone else .He got mad ,petty and childish and told Chris to get out .Angry ,childish ,petty and ultimately without reason .

As he entered the bedroom ,Chris felt like he was stepping back in time ,into another life .He could still feel Wesker there ,still see him and Wesker in that bed ,Wesker on the left himself on the right .Or Wesker's trembling body beneath him ,or himself ,pulling the dark sheets from the bed with Wesker pinning him down .Or the times when there was no love making and just sex . Chris could feel the screws were loosened because really,both of them were tall and muscular and damn near two hundred pounds (though Chris had nearly twenty pounds on Wesker) shaking up he bed and . . .

'Mew?' ,Eva said .Chris sighed and looked down at the cat before petting her gently .Chirs wanted to kick himself for even thinking like that about a dead man .But sitting here,being here,being in this place,Chris could just 'feel' Wesker everywhere ,feel his very essence .All of this tsuff,his bad handwriting,his favorite yogurt in the fridge ,which Chris had grabbed but couldn't eat it because it

After tearing apart the bedroom ,Chris fell back onto the bed ,exhausted and Eva jumped up next to him .He frowned at the cat who lay down in the center…which would normally be between him and Wesker ,but there was no Wesker here now .Chris closed his eyes ,raking his nails through his hair .It was then ,that he heard the steps again and jumped up ,pulling his gun .He threw open the bedroom door and stumbled back in shock and horror .

"No…no ,no ,no! I saw you…I saw you die!" ,Chris yelled ,aiming his gun with shaking hands .

Albert Wesker was looking back at him ,blue eyes looking shocked .For a moment ,they stared ,and Chris lowered his gun .But just as he did ,the apparition that was Wesker stepped back and then in seconds ,he vanished right before Chris's eyes ,leaving wisps of black and then nothing .

He was gone .

Chris backed up until he fell back onto the bed ,his eyes still locked on that spot where his lover had been standing just seconds ago and then he just disappeared like a ghost .He never believed in such things ,but Rebecca did,oh so much .In fact,if memory served him right . . . all the survivors had one of Rebecca's charms with them ,even Chris himself .Sitting his gun on the bed ,Chris chuckled a bit ,then laughed .

"I'm really losing my mind ",he said .

He knew he had to hold it together,but if embracing it would let him have Albert back in his arms again,was it really such a bad thing ?

Chris popped open the yogurt,licked the top off and dropped it on the can .He patted the spot next to him and Eva slunk her way to Chris's lap .The metal spoon in hand,he closed his eyes and too the first bite .And he could see Albert beside Eva doing the same .

* * *

_"That is complete bullshit, you know ",Chris said lying on his stomach .Albert was sitting cross legged on the other side of the bed, a book in his hand_ titled_ 'A Clockwork Orange ' ._

_"I am very serious .I got a low sex drive, I always did ",Albert said, flipping a page. Chris crawled over so that he was sitting against the headboard beside Albert ._

_"So someone as gorgeous as you decided to NOT sleep your way through life .I mean, you could have anyone you wanted ",Chris said ._

"Maybe_ . . . but not necesarily the way I want them .Besides, I have desired very few people .I'm one of those weirdos who actually go by personality .And in that department,you win more than I do",Alber said. Chris rolled his eyes and gently nudged the book away from Al .  
_

_"So that's why you like me? I'm not hot stuff? ",Chris said, stripping off his shirt .  
_

_"I can honestly say you're the best looking person I have been with, male or female .I was an scrawny teenager with a bad slouch .I didn't get my looks until I was around twenty-three. I saw your highschool pictures thanks to Forest . You were luckier than me ",Albert said, trying not to eye Chris's body. A strong arm rested over the headboard and Chris scooted closer until him and Albert were touching .A gentle hand caught Albert by his chin and Chris turned his gaze to his own ._

_"Don't feel bad about it . . . just relax ", Chris said .Albert sighed and allowed Chris to pull him into a quick kiss .  
_

_"You want sex, don't you? ",Albert said .Chris chuckled .  
_

_"Now, why does it have to be all that? ",he said ._

_"Becausae ,I know you ",he said ._

_Chris gave Albert a smirk and slid a hand up his leg ._

_"Why doe sthat have to be a bad thing ?",he asked ._

_"It's not . . .just distractinng",Albert said,eyes back in the novel .Chris rolled hs his and promptly took the book away from him ._

_"Chris . . .",Albert warned .Chris just gave a playful mile and shoved Albert down on the bed,and lye down beside him ._

_"Relax,hm?",he said .As e lifted Albert's shirt,his hand trailed up his chest,giving him goosebumps .He rubbed one of his niples and Albert shuddered grabbing his hand ._

_"You want this as bad as I do",he said,his eyes looking downward .His hand slid back down to his stomach ,but Albert slid it lower . . _

* * *

"Chris! Chris!",his eyes snapped open as he felt a rough hand on his shoulder .

"The hell,Brad?!",Chris said .

"You were gone like two hours,man",he said .Chris sighed and sat up .

"Fine,Whatever .You can go,I'll let you know when you nowif I need a ride",Chris said irritably .

"You sure?",Brad siad .

"Yeah,.I'm sure",Chris said .

"Mew", Brad looked down and saw Eva swishing her tail .

"Wesker had a cat?"",he said confused .

"Yeah and it's mine ,so back off ",he said .

"I don't want it .Cat's give me the creeps ,especially at night",he said ,stepping away .

"Why am I not surprised?",Chris said .

"And what's that suppose to mean?"CBrad demanded .

"Not now,Brad .I know there' s something here . . .I just have to-"

"If yo need help-"

"No . . . it's fine .Really",Chris said .

"Fine . . . just if you need anything Chris,we're all here for you .I'm just a bit concerned because . . ."

"I know . Do me a favor and check on Jill and Becky",Chris said .Bra frowned,but the idea of being in Wesker's home disturbed him .

"Don't have to ask me twice .I'll check up on you later",Brad said and was gone .

Chris waited until the sound of his boots hitting the stairs was gone,waited until the car drove off,before he sank back into the sheets ,curling into a ball .He could still smell Albert's cologne and his own mixed into the sheets and a stray strand of blonde hair lay right in front of his eyes .

He would never forget the image of Albert Wesker smeared against the floor in his own blood ,nothing more than a broken corpse .


	5. All Chapters were redone

ALL CHAPTERS WERE REWRITTEN . . . not completely changed but key elements were added


End file.
